


Fondue

by ErlenmeyerKat



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerKat/pseuds/ErlenmeyerKat
Summary: The boys try a new treat, to Erik's chagrin, and learn something new about their youngest brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try posting one of my little fluffs about the boys.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Whatcha doin’?” Sam asked as he wandered into the kitchen, the savory smell attracting him. His workout in the yard went well. He made it through all of his forms in record time, though he could really use a partner to spar with. He had a sneaking suspicion James was purposely hiding from him…  
  
“Hmm?” Matthew looked up distractedly, a long metal fork in one hand. “Nuffhing.” He swallowed and flashed Sam an innocent smile.  
  
“That doesn’t look like 'nothing'.” Sam looked over the array of bowls, the long metal forks propped upright in a cup. A pot was set up on a portable burner in the middle of the counter, Matthew leaning over it, stirring and adding shredded cheese. Damien also glanced up from where he sat at one of the counter’s stools, slicing some bread into squares.  
  
“Erik was thinking of taking Mika to a fondue restaurant,” Damien explained sheepishly as Sam pinned him with a stare.  
  
“So we figured we’d try and make it here for all of us,” Matthew finished.  
  
“Fondue...What is that?” Sam asked. The girl in question was at school, leaving them all to their own devices at home. Considering she still hadn’t chosen any of them, he was more than happy to let his two brothers put a wrench into the pretty boy’s plans.  
  
“Oh!” Matthew blinked. “It’s this fun meal where you dip different things into molten cheese or broth, or for dessert: melted chocolate!”  
  
“You cook it together and eat it a piece at a time while talking,” Damien clarified.  
  
“Or in your case, you buy her nachos.” Erik came up behind Sam, frowning.  
  
Damien gave a small choking sound, turning pink and guiltily looking away as his brother glared at him. Erik had meant to ask Mika out once she came home. It was supposed to be a surprise; a romantic meal where he could cook and hand feed Mika, while enjoying her company alone for the evening.  
  
“I’m game.” Sam stepped up, grabbing one of the forks and stabbing a piece of bread before dunking it in the cheese in the pot and pulling it out. A quick swirl to gather the excess and blow to cool it, and he popped it into his mouth, pulling the morsel from the fork with his lips.  
  
“Hey, this is pretty good,” Sam admitted to Matthew before swallowing it with a satisfied hum. “We should do it tonight for Mika.”  
  
“Ugh.” Erik flinched at Sam talking with his mouth full, then paled as he saw Sam stab another piece and dig it in again. “Sam, that’s disgusting.”  
  
“What?” Sam was clueless.  
  
“You had your mouth on that fork,” Erik pointed out. “You’re supposed to take the food off before you eat it.” He tried to explain.  
  
“I don’t mind.” Damien shrugged, dipping his own piece of bread in to try it, too.  
  
“I don’t think Mika’s gonna mind either. Heh, I already kissed her,” Sam pointed out. His grin was smug.  
  
“I’ve kissed her, too,” Erik pointed out as well, archly. “But you don’t see me spitting in her food.”  
  
“Ewww, gross, Erik.” Matthew complained as he stabbed a baby carrot to dip in the pot.  
  
“It’s practically the same thing.” Erik tried to explain. How could his brothers be so uncouth?  
  
“I’ve kissed her, too,” Damien commented off-hand with a shrug, pulling the bit of cheese-coated bread from his fork with his fingers and popping it in his mouth.  
  
Erik rolled his eyes as Damien licked his fingers clean.  
  
“Wait a minute. You’ve kissed her, too?” Sam turned to his youngest brother. Damien looked up to find the brothers staring at him intently.  
  
“No way.” Matthew’s jaw dropped. “Am I the only one who hasn’t?”  
  
“Hasn’t what?” James walked in, straightening his glasses as everyone turned to him.  
  
“Kissed Mika,” Sam explained with a broad grin and wag of his brows.  
  
“Really, Sam?” Erik turned his head away, embarrassed at how crass it was getting.  
  
“Have you?” Sam asked the oldest.  
  
“I believe that would be called “kissing and telling” and I would not be so rude as to do so.” James tilted his nose up, taking the high ground to Erik’s relief.  
  
“Meaning no,” Sam acknowledged, returning to stab a piece of broccoli and shovel a massive glob of cheese out of the pot and into his mouth.  
  
“Meaning I wouldn’t say if I did.” James tried to clarify, though Sam wasn’t paying any attention. James frowned at him, moving closer to see what his other brothers were up to.  
  
“Great. So I’m paired with James in not kissing her?” Matthew shook his head, more than a little upset.  
  
“Welcome to Loser Land,” Sam said with a chuckle, picking up a second fork so he could dip two at once. He pointed them at Matthew and James “Population, you.”  
  
“Sam...” James warned, snatching one of the forks Sam held and dipping his own piece of bread to try it before Sam could finish it off.  
  
“So when did you kiss her?” Matthew asked Damien, stepping away to start shredding more cheese. He’d need a lot more if he was going to feed all of them.  
  
“Wait, Damien?” James turned his gaze to him, his eyes narrowing as he realized his youngest brother _was_ excluded from Sam’s teasing.  
  
Damien gave a light chuckle, keeping his mouth shut.  
  
“Oh, no! You know everything about us with that power of yours,” Sam pointed out. “So spill it.”  
  
“We just got to know each other better in the study.” Damien shrugged. He couldn’t keep the small pleased smile from his lips as the others gawked.  
  
“No wonder she was upstairs napping yesterday.” Erik sounded more than a little impressed that his baby brother was attracting the girl. They did fit well with each other.   
  
“So you didn’t _just_ kiss her?” Sam pressed for more, hopping up on the stool beside his brother and putting a conspiratorial hand on Damien’s back.  
  
“I don’t think I want to hear this.” Matthew frowned. He needed to up his game. Or was it already too late?  
  
“She’s a nice girl,” Damien admitted, leaving it at that. James gave him an approving smile while Sam groaned.  
  
“And that’s all you’re going to get out of him,” Erik hoped. He didn’t want to know how close Mika and Damien had gotten, either. There was no way he’d interfere in Damien’s happiness. Sam was one thing, but Damien? Damien deserved a sweet girl like Mika.  
  
“Thanks, Erik.” Damien met his brother’s eyes for a moment, the two sharing an understanding.  
  
“Well, if we’re doing this for dinner, we’ll definitely need to get more groceries.” James smoothly ended the conversation, noticing that Sam was already scraping at the last of the cheese with a spoon.  
  
“I’m driving!” Sam dropped the fondue pot and went for the keys as Matthew switched off the burner and covered the bowl of shredded cheese he made before gesturing for Damien to take care of the rest. Erik decided to join them, hoping to find a nice bottle of wine to go with it all. If he had to share his evening with Mika and his brothers, he might as well enjoy it. He gave a small nod to James as he left, closing the door behind them.  
  
The kitchen once again quiet, James met Damien’s eyes.  
  
“Take care of her.” James gave his little brother a gentle smile.  
  
“I will.” Damien smiled back before James turned away to head back into the house, purposely repeating a poem in his thoughts to try and hide his own disappointment from his brother. After all, he wouldn’t be alone forever.  
  
Happy, Damien finished cleaning up before heading to his own quiet place to reflect on the girl of his dreams.


End file.
